


The Alternate Ending

by DemonRomantic



Category: Ganon/Link - Fandom, Legend of Zelda (Various titles), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Roughness, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Link uses a new method to defeat Ganon.





	The Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's characters.

The Alternate Ending  
By DemonRomantic

An ominous foreboding flooded through Link as he stepped up to the sanctum. He felt grossly under-prepared, and wished that he had a plan other than rushing in with his sword and attacking. From the memories he had recovered, and the condition the castle had been in, not to mention the Guardians he had encountered, he knew that this fight would surely take his life. Ganon was no mere monster, but a calamity that devastated all in his path. The only desire he knew was power. Despite already having been blessed with that fraction of the triforce, he still was not satisfied with his divine gift, and would stop at nothing until he possessed the other two and took ultimate control over the world.   
Link swallowed hard. Who was he to stand against such a terrifying opponent, even with the triforce of courage and all of his unrelenting determination? He was just one Hylian. It did not matter that he had the Divine Beasts and the Champions to fight alongside him, or Zelda…   
‘Forgive me, my friends, I do not think that I will be victorious, but I will die trying rather than give-up and let your sacrifices be in vain!’  
Pulling out his mysterious Shieka Slate that’s technology was beyond his understanding, the chosen hero rummaged through his weapons and elixirs. The clothing was something he had not spent a lot of thought on, and the thin fabrics seemed like parchment to him in his hands. Even his armor seemed inferior to him, and that’s when he spotted his Gerudo outfit that he had received from a mysterious merchant to sneak into the dessert city. An idea entered his head then, that would have seemed imbecilic to most people in his predicament, but in all the many life times and reincarnations that Link had faced his greatest enemy, he had never attempted to use anything but brute force to seal away the darkness caused by his opponent.  
With a firm exhale, Link suited up and stepped into the sanctum with no weapons and only his courage to keep him from collapsing. Doubt flooded his mind, but he pushed it back and awaited for the lord of darkness to show himself. A malicious chuckle echoed all around him and he searched high and low for its bearer, but found no one. A disembodied voice spoke in a calm and melodious tone to the young boy.  
“If you really think that I am foolish enough to believe your petty little disguise, then how can you call yourself the chosen hero?”  
Link looked to the ceiling where the voice seemed to be emanating from and spoke with as much confidence as he could summon. “I’ve come to speak with you, Ganon. No weapons for now, just words. I would prefer to talk face-to-face, however, if that would suit you?”   
A sound like crackling fire sounded behind the hero, and he turned to see the figure of a tall, muscular young Gerudo voe with the iconic brown skin and flaming hair wound into an intricate headpiece that resembled a crown. He appeared unarmed to Link’s relief, but he kept his guard up in case negotiations broke down.   
“And just what would a young Hylian such as yourself wish to speak with me about, hmm? Are you here to beg my compliance, that I surrender on my knees like a slave?”  
Link looked up at the intimidating man who stood a good 3 ½ feet taller than himself and gave the brute a convicted look before coming down on one knee and placing a hand over his heart.   
“No, in fact I have come to offer myself up to you… my lord.”   
Link had to fight back every fiber of hatred that boiled up inside of him as he addressed his enemy in such a submissive manner. He wanted to strike now, but he had to be patient, or he would risk jeopardizing his plan.   
Ganon stooped down and gripped Link’s chin in his hand. A satisfied smirk played across the Gerudo man’s lips. “You are surrendering to me, aye? Finally found sense in that little mind of yours after all these many lifetimes and countless repetitions?”  
Link’s jaw ached where Ganon gripped it, and he wanted to tear away the fingers that held him and punch the bastard square in his nose, but instead he brought his hands up slowly and rested them gently on the one that held his face. “Not a surrender, an exchange. Do what you will with me, and in return for my submission and obedience, you will leave Hyrule to be peaceful once again.”  
Ganon studied the boy with new found interest. What kind of fool would dare to come up against him dressed in women’s clothing, from his own tribe no less, and attempt to negotiate when he had the power to squash him like an insect right then and there? Still, there was something intriguing about this little Hylian. It was true that in previous lives, Ganon had fallen to the incarnations of this boy, and even though it did little to ultimately defeat him, the chosen hero still returned time and again to take on his role as champion of the princess and protector of Hyrule. Were he of a different allegiance, the Gerudo man would have applauded the tiny hero.   
He smirked, this time playfully; like a cat dangling a mouse by its tail. “Alright then, hero of Hyrule, I’ll take your offer, but with my own terms. If you are able to satisfy my wishes, then I shall leave your precious people in peace for good, but if you fail to slake my appetites, then I will continue to ravage this land until there is not a single Hylian left save yourself, so that you may see the results of your short-comings. Do we have a bargain?”  
Link nodded his head once firmly, and Ganon immediately released him.   
“Arise, Link,” Ganon demanded, and the young boy in women’s clothes stood.  
The dark lord glanced over the small figure of the Hylian from head to toe, taking in every detail of his body. He lingered at the exposed abdomen and the heavily defined lines of Link’s groin in the too tight pants that had been cut to accommodate a woman and not a well-endowed young man such as himself. Link cast his eyes to the ground as Ganon’s gaze traveled across him, and heat flooded his cheeks from rage as well as embarrassment. Ganon seemed to notice the blush, for he stepped forward so that Link could see his feet, and used his thumb and forefinger to unfasten the veil that adorned the younger boy’s face. The older man brought his face closer to Link’s so that he could feel his heated breath against his mouth.  
“I want you to look at me.” Ganon said, his voice just above a whisper.   
Link did as he was told and looked directly into the eyes of the vicious man, before a hand tugged at the back of his hair, making him whimper in pain, and a pair of warm lips came crashing down on his own. Ganon’s kiss was not gentle, and left Link cursing that he had not just elected to fight the boorish man, instead of giving himself over in order to get closer to him in his mortal state. A rough tongue protruded past the young boy’s lips and gained access into his mouth where it wrestled with his own. When Link had finally had enough of the harsh lip-lock, he bit down on Ganon’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The older man broke away and licked the wound with a smug grin.   
“Now you’re learning, boy. Don’t think that I’ll be satisfied with limp compliance alone. If you are to keep your end of the bargain, you’re going to have to put in a little more effort than that.” He purred.  
Not one to ignore a challenge, Link took hold of the sides of his enemy’s face and pressed his forehead to Ganon’s. With eyes closed, Link placed a sequence of light kisses on the older man’s mouth that progressively got deeper until Ganon was actually leaning into them. A calloused hand had begun to migrate to the exposed skin of Link’s torso and was rubbing up and down in greedy strokes, occasionally rutting up underneath the shirt portion of his outfit and brushing a nipple. Link couldn’t help but let out a whimper when Ganon decided to tweak one, digging his hands into the back of the elder’s flaming hair and gripping it tight.   
In retaliation to the rough-play, Link sunk his teeth into the side of the larger man’s neck and bit him as he clung to his scalp. Ganon only seemed to enjoy the love-bite, for he growled lustfully and traced one hand down to the boy’s waist and then lower back before drifting all the way down to his buttocks, where he squeezed one cheek hard enough to earn a surprised gasp from the younger man. The hand breached the waistband of Link’s pants and drifted south to cup the cheek that had been squeezed. Without prior warning, a thick finger pressed against the entrance to Link’s ass, sending a jolt through him that made him gasp. Warm breath filled his ear once again before Ganon spoke.  
“On your knees, young one.” He commanded.  
Once Link did as he was told, his face was level with the older man’s crotch. Ganon lowered his waistband and extracted a large dick that was semi-erect. Link stared at it with a mixture of horror and nausea, he knew exactly where this was going even before Ganon gave his next command.   
“I believe you can guess what I want next, boy.”  
The young hero slowly brought his hands up so that one rested against his enemy’s hip and the other came to loosely clutch the massive member. It felt hot in his grasp, and twitched at the contact. After stroking it several times, Ganon brought his large hand down on the boy’s head and Link looked up at him with apprehension. The older man just gave him a satisfied smirk and chuckled darkly. Closing his eyes, and swallowing back the bile that rose, Link placed his lips to the head of Ganon’s erection and took the tip into his mouth. The Gerudo began pumping his hips forward in gentle thrusts as the boy sucked and tried to ignore his aching jaw and incontrollable salivating that he couldn’t swallow.   
“Ah, yes.” Ganon hissed, still gripping Link’s head. “That’s it, boy, use your tongue.”   
The momentary relief as his jaw was allowed to relax, was soon gone when the corner of his mouth was prodded once again by the unwelcome salty flesh. Link traced his tongue along its length, making circles at the head. He hated the taste, and was tempted to “accidentally” bite down. With a feigned smile, and lowered eyelids, he glanced up at Ganon’s face without releasing that which he had been holding.   
“What would you have me do next… Master?”   
A glint of something dangerous and hungry flashed across the dark lord’s face before he gripped the boy by his shoulders and shoved him back onto his elbows. The shock of the hard stone floor sent painful jolts through Links arms, but they were soon ignored as Ganon crawled over top of him and a familiar mouth met his. This time there was more contact of coarse hands against his face and body. The shawl that had served as Link’s head covering was cast aside as Ganon went for his hair, tugging back the boy’s head. Ganon bent down to his neck and nipped at the thin flesh there, causing pained yelps to escape from Link.  
“Your cries are so delicious.” Ganon said, licking the red marks he had left behind. “I intend to make you scream even louder than that!”  
Link shuddered at the ominous words and was flipped over onto his stomach. Ganon’s right hand came down over top the hero’s and laced between his fingers like a cage. The older man kissed at the exposed shoulder blades of his prisoner, and relished each tremor they sent across the boy’s skin. He nipped at the elongated tip of Link’s ear before whispering into it.   
“Remember that victory carries a price.”   
Without another word, Ganon slipped the boy’s trousers down passed his ass and slicked his fingers with his saliva before roughly pressing one into him. Link let out a pained yell that echoed around the circular room, and his cheeks flashed crimson at the volume of his own cry and the position he was in.   
‘Soon,’ he reminded himself. ‘Your chance will come, just bare with it to the end…’  
A second finger stretched his opening and it felt as if something had torn and was bleeding. He bit his lip as the digits were pushed and pulled in and out of him. They scissored, and stretched him uncomfortably until he had to dull his senses to keep from screaming again. Then the part he dreaded most occurred. Ganon withdrew his fingers, then pressed up to his entrance and did not stop as Link cried out at every inch of the dark lord that entered inside of him. The beast did not stop and continued to thrust back and forth at a steady pace despite how tight Link felt.   
“Aha, aaah, nn, nn, nyah, ah, gaha, mmm-mm! Ha, ha, ha…” Link moaned as he was ravaged by the larger man.  
Ganon grunted as he pressed into the boy and exhaled satisfied breaths as Link clenched his fists; the one hand entwined beneath Ganon’s felt small and fragile, but clutched his fingers with a strong grip. He released the hand so that he could place each of his on his enemy’s curvaceous hips and pull him towards him hard. The extra force elicited louder cries of pleasured-pain from the young hero. After a while of taking the boy from behind, the older Gerudo man flipped him onto his back and pinned his arms above his head with one hand while he fully removed Link’s pants with the other. The boy looked up at him with flushed cheeks and a sheen of sweat on his tired brow. Link panted, exhaustedly, but gave his mock-lover a look that said he would not yield.   
The elder man caressed the side of the younger’s face without releasing his grip on his arms and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Link was surprised at the gentleness of these actions. Why would his enemy be so tender? Smoldering yellow eyes drifted to his nether regions and Ganon’s lip curled at the corner before coming down on Link’s penis. The younger man gasped at the contact and moaned as he was sucked. Against his will, his hips rotated forward, pushing him deeper into the hot moisture lubricating him. Ganon stopped abruptly and his free hand went up to wipe away dribble from his mouth.   
With another intent look, Ganon pushed into Link once again, only this time he did not start with a slow pace. The sudden stretching of his muscles sent an ache all through his ass and he grit his teeth as the moans slipped passed. This was much too fast for him to relax, and he found himself gripping at nothing as he was penetrated over and over again. His voice was lost in a succession of moans and gasps, until finally the friction was too much and he let out a last shaking and broken cry as heat flowed out of him and he felt a burst of that same heat inside of him. He was almost too spent to follow through with his plan. Almost.  
Ganon breathed heavily, pulling out his soaked dick from Link and rolling onto the floor beside the boy. His eyes closed and he let out a satisfied groan.   
“I haven’t had an experience like that in ages. I suppose I should deliver on my word, and leave your precious world in peace, but then again…” Ganon chuckled darkly. “I don’t think I’m finished with you quite yet.”  
The dark lord opened his eyes, only to be met with the end of a sharp blade. Link leveled the master sword at Ganon, having changed into his hero’s tunic, a look of bloodlust in his eye.  
“No, Ganon, we’re finished here.”   
Ganon merely grinned at the boy, not moving an inch. “I suppose we are. Well, what now? Are you going to slay me, boy? Your plan was quite good if I do say so myself. Getting me to let my guard down for a pretty face, now that is cunning. So be it then. I shall see you in another life, as always.”   
Link hesitated for a moment.  
“What’s wrong, suddenly overcome with compassion for a lowly wretch? The sooner the better, if you please.”  
Setting his jaw, the young boy angled himself so that the blade would plunge directly into his enemy’s heart. Link glanced once more into Ganon’s eyes before running him through. Ganon let out a gargled cough before chuckling himself to death. The sudden absence of noise was more ominous than his dark laughter. Link stared at the corpse at the end of his sword, before the last remnants of Ganon shattered into dark flecks that drifted skyward on an imperceptible breeze.   
At last, the kingdom was safe once again, but Link knew that someday, in another life, he again would heed the call of Hyrule as Ganon re-awoke, and a part of him secretly looked forward to their next encounter. If only to slaughter him once more.

THE END


End file.
